The Red Girl From NARUTO!
by Serious Anime
Summary: This series is about O.C Akiko and O.C Hotaru who venture through the story of Naruto, defeating evil villains and defending the Leaf village, but what are they planning...? No one really knows about these two... And what's with this strange legend about a dark castle, and whoever sees the castle DIES! Let's find out why...
1. Chapter 1

_**The red girl… **_

_**From NARUTO! **_

"Excuse me Akiko… What are you doing here so late…?" Iruka-sensei asked me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I walked through the doors of the academy.

"…I'm here to take the test… To see if I graduate…" I murmured as I glared him in the eyes. Iruka-sensei looked at me frightfully as I took my place in line.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're next." Iruka-sensei called. All the girls in the class went wild!

"Oh, SASUKE!" One girl cheered.

"You can DO it SASUKE!" Another cheered.

_Oh please… I've never SEEN such IDIOTIC women… Are they ALL like this…? _I wondered hatefully as I stood there, completely silent.

Sasuke slowly walked up to Iruka-sensei and performed the transformation Jutsu. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke looked exactly like Iruka-sensei. I looked at him, studying the transformation. I looked at Sasuke from head to toe, watching for any incorrect body features.

_Mmm… No mistakes… Slightly impressive… _I thought to myself as Sasuke transformed back to himself.

"Very good Sasuke. You pass." Iruka-sensei complimented happily as he looked at Sasuke proudly. "Sakura. You're next." He said as he turned to Sakura. Sakura took a long, deep breath as she slowly walked up to Iruka-sensei.

"Alright…" She murmured nervously. "Transformation jutsu!" She exclaimed as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, she, too, looked like Iruka-sensei.

_Hmmm… _I thought as I checked Sakura for any feature mistakes. _Yep… She got his hair wrong… _I realized as I glared at Sakura as she transformed back to her prissy, pink-haired self.

"Very good Sakura!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed happily.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed back happily. She bowed and walked off slowly.

"You're welcome Sakura." Iruka-sensei murmured happily as he smiled. His smile faded as he turned back to his clipboard. "Naruto." He said worriedly. Naruto slowly walked up to Iruka-sensei and gulped down hard. I was behind him and I was slightly worried, but I forced a straight face for my peers.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly part of the smoke cleared as a tall, blonde lady appeared. She looked about 20 and had large breasts.

_Wait… WHAT?! _I thought in shock as I looked back at the lady in panic. _S-She's… N-N-NAKED! _I thought in horror as I looked in the opposite direction. Suddenly the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Naruto returned.

"Ha ha! That was my SEXY jutsu!" Naruto announced.

"Why you little!" Iruka-sensei yelled angrily. Some of the other kids laughed and giggled… Others moaned and freaked out.

After that little test, Iruka-sensei suddenly announced,

"Now we shall begin the graduation test!" Everyone was so excited and jumped around cheering. I sighed and stood there, glaring at the others. For a moment, Naruto and I seemed to lock eyes… He, too, was not as excited as the other students. As I looked at him, my glare turned to a gentle stare. Naruto looked at me curiously and then smiled. I looked back at him curiously, wondering why he was smiling… But then again, it was NARUTO… The guy smiled 24/7. He was aggravating, he never THOUGHT about anything! He just CHARGED into everything! I couldn't wait for the day he was knocked on his arse because he was SO dumb, he challenged someone like the Hokage! Man… If he challenged the Hokage… I'd NEVER stop laughing! And that was a bad thing… Over the years… I have forgotten how to laugh…

"The test will be on making clones!" Iruka-sensei announced.

"Yes!" I heard a student cheer.

"That's my BEST jutsu!" I heard another one cry. I peered over to Naruto who looked like he just DIED! I looked at him worriedly, knowing it was his WORST jutsu.

"…Naruto…" I murmured as I walked up to him.

"Huh?" He murmured as he noticed me.

"Um… Naruto… I know the Clone jutsu isn't your BEST jutsu… So… Do you want any help…?" I asked him softly. Naruto stared at me, as if I had done something incredible, as if this was the first time someone had EVER been nice to him his whole life!

"Uh… Um… O-Ok…" He replied nervously. I nodded and guided him away from the class.

"Ok, so what you're aiming for is a nice, strong clone!" I recommended.

"Alright… How do I do THAT…?" Naruto asked as he and I stood under a shady tree outside.

"Ok… So, I want you to focus your chakra and then split it into two, to create two separate beings." I ordered.

"Ok! Here it GOES!" Naruto announced. "Clone JUTSU!" He cried as another Naruto appeared. The second Naruto flopped on the ground, empty of life, pale and unmoving.

"Focus more. Don't be nervous." I told Naruto. "Focus on the chakra really hard, hold it… And then SPLIT it." I explained in more detail. Naruto looked at me determinedly and tried again.

"Clone JUTSU!" He cried as one more Naruto appeared. It had colour this time, but it flopped to the ground again, unmoving.

"You're doing BETTER! Keep trying!" I encouraged him. "Focus more!" I told him.

When the clock struck 11 o'clock in the morning, Naruto and I walked up to the back of the line.

"Now, remember what I told you. Don't care about the audience, just focus your chakra and split it." I reminded him softly.

"Don't worry, I'll remember!" He replied happily. "Thanks for helpin' me Akiko!" He exclaimed.

"Um… You're welcome…?" I replied awkwardly.

_**The Red Girl Ends… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Red Girl… **_

_**From NARUTO! **_

"Naruto, you're next!" Iruka-sensei called.

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed back. I knew he was nervous. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Just… Give it your best shot… ok…?" I murmured to Naruto.

"Huh…?" He murmured back.

"I know you're nervous… It's written on your face…" I commented plainly.

"W-Well… I am a LITTLE nervous…" He admitted. Suddenly his nervousness disappeared and he smiled determinedly, "But I guess I have to go THROUGH this sort of thing to become the BEST Hokage!" He announced determinedly. He walked through the double doors in the middle of the room proudly and determinedly. As Naruto gently shut the doors, I took a look around the room. No one else was there. They had had they're turns a while ago…

"So…" I heard Iruka-sensei say. I crept over to the door and watched Naruto and Iruka-sensei speak as I peeked through a crack in the door. "Show us how many clones you can make Naruto." Iruka-sensei said as he gestured for Naruto to make his clones.

"O-Ok…" Naruto said nervously. He gulped down hard and then added, "I-I got some help with this jutsu…" He admitted.

"REALLY…?" Iruka-sensei said with an intrigued look. "Who helped you…?" He asked curiously.

"Akiko!" Naruto replied. "Akiko helped me! She's really nice." He complimented me.

_H-He… He COMPLIMENTED me…?! W… What's a COMPLIMENT…? _I wondered as I stood there, amazed.

"Akiko…?" Iruka-sensei replied curiously. He turned to a strange, suspicious-looking white haired man next to him. "Do we KNOW anything about Akiko…?" He asked the man.

"No, we don't." The man replied. "We don't have any files on her or anything…" The man continued as he searched through his papers. "The only information we had of her was destroyed by an unknown source…" He mentioned as he neatened his papers and put them down on the desk.

"Yes… She's a mysterious one… She just POPPED up out of nowhere!" Iruka-sensei pointed out. "She won't mention anything about her parents or where she came from… She's an absolute MYSTERY…" He added.

"Well maybe she's like ME!" Naruto piped up. I gasped slightly. "Maybe she doesn't KNOW where she came from or WHO her parents ARE!" Naruto continued. "Didn't you ever THINK of that?!" He protested.

"Well…" Iruka-sensei murmured quietly. "I… I guess that COULD be a reason why she doesn't mention anything…" He murmured.

"Have you even ASKED her about her parents or the place she came from?!" Naruto asked angrily. Iruka-sensei stared at Naruto with sad eyes.

"…No… No, we haven't…We tried to find out some things about her ourselves…" Iruka-sensei murmured.

"But they were burned to a crisp by an unknown source…" The white haired man murmured.

_Damn it! He on to me! _I thought in panic as I stared at the white haired man in horror.

"Anyway," Iruka-sensei interrupted, "Let's move on to the graduation test!" He announced, changing the subject.

"Yes, of COURSE Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Clone JUTSU!" He exclaimed as another Naruto appeared. The second Naruto stood there, with colour and full of life.

_I knew he could do it… _I thought as I looked at Iruka-sensei's reaction.

"Well, that's not BAD for your "Worst jutsu"…" Iruka-sensei commented.

"But remember, I DID have a bit of help!" Naruto mentioned. "Without any help," Naruto said, "This clone would've fallen to the ground." Naruto smiled happily as he returned back to one being. "Pretty cool, huh?" He exclaimed again.

"Hmm…" Iruka-sensei murmured thoughtfully. "The other students could make 2-3 clones…" Iruka-sensei murmured.

After about 5 minutes Iruka-sensei made his decision.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I can't pass you…" He decided.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "Why not?!" He exclaimed again.

"You could only make ONE clone; the other students could make 2-3…" He explained.

"But… But…" Naruto protested.

"Naruto! This is MY decision, not YOURS!" Iruka-sensei yelled in frustration. Naruto raced out the room.

"But he DID make a clone!" The white haired man said.

"I've made my decision ok? Don't mention it again…" Iruka-sensei grumbled.

_I've never seen him like this before… _I thought sadly. _How interesting… _I thought again with interest. Naruto raced past me and towards the door.

"Naruto…" I murmured quietly.

"Leave me ALONE!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto, PLEASE!" I called out desperately. I then gasped. I hadn't called out like that since… My father…...

Naruto slowed down and turned to me with sad eyes.

"… If you need any help… ANYTHING at ALL… I want you to say the words on this sheet…" I told him quietly as I gave him a small scroll.

"Can I read it NOW?" Naruto asked as he began to open the scroll.

"No!" I said strongly as I stopped him from reading the scroll. Naruto looked at me with surprise. "… Only use it when you NEED it… When your LIFE is in danger…" I told him. Naruto nodded.

"Ok…" He replied. "I-I understand." He added as he nodded again. He turned and left as I looked back towards the open double doors…

**The Red Girl Ends… **


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Red Girl… **_

_**From NARUTO! **_

I slowly walked through the open double doors, closed them behind me and turned to Iruka-sensei and his suspicious-looking, white haired friend.

"So," Iruka-sensei began, "Show us your clones." He asked politely as he gestured for me to make my clones. I nodded and made a cross with my fingers.

"Clone jutsu…" I murmured as 5 clones surrounded me.

"Wow… I didn't know you could make 5 clones!" Iruka-sensei commented, obviously impressed.

"Wow… I didn't know you had such a good student here…" The white haired man complimented Iruka-sensei.

"Neither did I…" Iruka-sensei replied as he stared at me.

"… Well…" I murmured after a few seconds of the two staring at me. "I'd better leave now…" I continued.

"Oh, right!" Iruka-sensei replied, refocusing himself. "Well, you pass! Congratulations!" He exclaimed proudly.

"… Thank you…" I murmured as I grabbed a leaf headband off of Iruka-sensei.

"You did GREAT!" He commented as I began to leave the room.

"Oh…" I mentioned. "And ONE more thing Sensei…" I continued.

"Oh…" Iruka-sensei said, refocusing again.

"… Please… Don't put me in a squad…" I murmured. I heard Iruka-sensei and the white haired man gasp at the same time. "I… Already HAVE one…" I murmured. "Sorry Sensei…" I added sorrowfully as I left the room and walked out the front door.

That night, I was in the middle of my midnight training when I heard strange words coming from a nearby forest.

"I come to live in this world… And you try to destroy me… My life is in danger… I need your help…

Guardian of this scroll, hear me out and burn this hatred… Destroy it for me… Please, destroy it…

Puppet master, puppet master… The puppet master is my guardian… The guardian of this scroll is the Puppet master…" I heard a voice call. "What kind of STUPID riddle IS this?!" The voice shouted.

_Show time… _I thought as I raced off down the path.

About 5 minutes later I arrived at the forest and looked for Naruto. I closed my eyes and listened very carefully.

_Where are you Naruto…? _I wondered as I listened.

"If you EVER hurt my sensei… I'll KILL you!" I heard Naruto announce.

_There you are… _I thought as I raced towards him.

"Such big words for such a small person." The white haired man said menacingly.

_I knew that guy looked suspicious… _I thought nastily as I hid in a tree. I took out a kunai and threw it at him, then I moved to a new tree as fast as I could and threw another kunai at him.

"Ah! Ah!" The man cried as the kunai hit him. "Who's there?!" He yelled as he looked around at the trees.

"Shadow clone jutsu…" I whispered to myself as 5 other clones surrounded me and then jumped down from the tree. They ran off in different directions to try to aggravate my enemy.

"Over here!" Clone 1 shouted. The man turned to clone 1.

"No! Over HERE!" Clone 5 shouted. The man turned around and looked clone 5.

"Oh, so we're doing SHADOW clones are we, Akiko?" The man said aloud so I could hear him.

"Yep," I made clone 3 say as she raced up to the man. "But only 2." She said as she punched the white haired man across the face.

"That's a FORBIDDEN jutsu!" The man yelled.

"I don't care…" Clone 5 murmured. I heard a rustling in the leaves a few yards away. Knowing what the sound was, I returned myself to one being and attempted to attack the white haired man.

"Not THIS time!" The white haired man yelled as he threw a kunai into my heart! I was then suddenly surrounded by white smoke. When the smoke disappeared, the person the man THOUGHT was me, was actually a nice, wooden log that I had seen along the way.

"R… REPLACEMENT jutsu?!" The man cried. "I-Iruka didn't teach you this kind of JUTSU!" The man yelled.

"No, he didn't…" I admitted as I appeared in the middle of the opening. Instead of wearing my usual black dress, I wore a long, RED dress with red boots… and on my back… Was Kira, my puppet. Kira had messy light brown hair, ice blue eyes, wore a long, old-fashioned, light brown dress and black shoes. "Someone else taught me that jutsu." I continued to admit as I glared at the man.

"So… You're a PUPPET master…" The man commented.

"Yes…" I murmured back. The man smiled and looked at me with an evil grin.

"Then, let's see how GOOD you are with that puppet!" He declared as he ran towards me and began to grab out his kunai.

"One step AHEAD of you!" I yelled back as I grabbed Kira off my back and threw her onto the battle field. My chakra strings became visible as I used my jutsu to guide Kira over the man.

"Ha! You MISSED me! Is that the BEST you can do?!" He yelled at me as he continued to run towards me.

"… Nope…" I answered him as I crossed my arms. I had opposite arms on opposite sides of my body.

"Gah!" The man gasped as I choked him with my chakra strings. Kira then came up behind the man and hugged him. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed as Kira tightened her grip.

"Kira…" I murmured to my beautiful puppet. Kira looked back at me and I looked her in the eyes. "… KILL…" I strongly murmured as I made Kira tighten her grip even more.

"Ugh! Why… Why do you ACT like she's ALIVE…?" The man with white hair asked me as his breathing got shallower. I slowly walked up to him and bent down.

"Because…" I whispered in his ear. "It's a lot more scary and frightening for the person who's about to DIE…" I whispered as I made Kira finish him off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as I pulled the chakra strings so tight his head flew off. I giggled insanely for a few seconds, then turned to Kira.

"Time to return to my back, Kira…" I said as I guided Kira back onto my back. "For now…" I added mysteriously.

"Man… You actually KILLED that guy…" Naruto murmured as he looked at me. I turned to him with blood covering my red dress.

"… But of course…" I murmured creepily. "That's my JOB…" I added.

"Your JOB…?! Your… Your job isn't to KILL people! Naruto cried. I looked at him sadly.

"Then… What IS my job…?" I asked him kindly.

"Your job… Your job…" Naruto said thoughtfully. "Your… Your JOB is to TEACH me those jutsus!" He cried determinedly. "'Cause I'm gonna need LOTS of help to become the BEST Hokage!" He cried even MORE determinedly.

"Yes… I can feel that you have LOTS of chakra that hasn't been TOUCHED yet…" I murmured.

"Wow! You can sense how much CHAKRA I have?! Wow! You're WAY too cool!" Naruto exclaimed back as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Naruto… I… Need to give you something…" Iruka-sensei piped up.

"Iruka-sensei… Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine… I've just got a few wounds, that's all." Iruka-sensei replied as he showed me the big, gaping wound on his back. "Here Naruto… You deserve it…" Iruka-sensei said as he turned to Naruto. He slowly handed Naruto a Leaf headband. Naruto's eyes filled with excitement. He looked like he was going to BURST with joy. I slowly walked towards Naruto.

"So… Naruto…" I murmured as Naruto spun around.

"Huh?" He gasped. "Oh, um… Yeah?" He refocused himself.

"Do you… You know… TRUST me or anything now…?" I slowly asked him.

"Of course I trust you! We're friends now, GOT it?!" He exclaimed playfully.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!" I called to him as I walked off. "I'm beat; I'm going to sleep…" I added as I disappeared out of his sight. I then tucked my hair behind my right ear and pressed a button on the hearing device behind my ear. "Hey, it's me… I've FOUND one…"

_**The Red Girl Ends… **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Red Girl… **_

_**From NARUTO! **_

The next morning I arrived late to the academy. I walked in the front doors, found my classroom and sat down in a corner in the back row. I was sitting next to Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

"Akiko, you're late again." Iruka-sensei pointed out. "Why were you late?" He asked me.

"… I found a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest… I simply HAD to help it… I couldn't just let it DIE…" I explained quietly.

"Awwwwwwwwwww…" Said all the girls in the classroom.

"Well, that sounds believable…" Iruka-sensei commented. "So," He exclaimed, changing the subject. "I'll be putting you into squads today!" He announced. The whole classroom went WILD!

"YES! We're going to be in SQUADS!" I heard a boy shout excitedly.

"Ha! Sounds good!" Kiba cheered as he proudly stood up. I sat there, silently, knowing that I had another squad waiting for me at home. "Hey, why aren't you happy?" Kiba asked me. Akamaru, who was atop Kiba's head, started growling at me and barking at Kiba. "What's that Akamaru?" He asked the tiny pooch. He and the dog started to have some sort of strange conversation with each other.

"… I'm not happy… Because I… Have other things on my mind…" I answered quietly as I watched everyone else jumping and cheering.

"… Well, what things are on your MIND?" Kiba asked me.

"… A lot of things…" I murmured quietly.

"Well, why don't you just tell me ONE of your thoughts, then?" Kiba suggested. I glanced at him.

"… I'm thinking about an old friend… That I haven't seen in a few months… Thankfully, I'll be seeing him soon…" I murmured.

"Um… Ok then…" Kiba murmured as he stared at me like I was an alien.

"Ok! Squad 7… Naruto…" Iruka-sensei announced loudly. "Sakura…" He continued.

_Hm… The BEST person in the class, with the WORST person in the class… THIS is going to be INTERESTING… _I thought as Iruka-sensei announced the third member.

"… And Sasuke." Iruka-sensei finished.

_Oooh… I wasn't expecting THAT… The most skilled person in the class, the best person in the class… And the worst person in the class… All in the same squad… This is going to be a HOOT! _I thought as I giggled slightly. _If only I knew how to LAUGH… _I re-thought.

"WHAT?! Why am I in the SAME squad as HIM?!" Sakura yelled angrily as she angrily pointed at Naruto from the third row.

"Well, we had to put the BEST student with the WORST student… So, there's NOT much I can do for you…" Iruka-sensei murmured back calmly. Sakura stared at Iruka-sensei with a mixture of horror and anger. She moaned loudly and sat back in her seat. She laid her arms on the cool table and then rested her head on her arms. As she sighed I thought,

_Jeez… keep your PANTS on Sakura! It's just one person! _

"The next squad is; Ino…" Iruka-sensei began again.

"This is gonna be a DRAG…" I heard Shikamaru mumble from the sixth row.

"Choji…" Iruka-sensei continued.

"What?!" Ino complained. "But… But… He's so… EWWWWW!" Ino continued.

"Oh, SHUT your MOUTH Ino!" I yelled at her from the tenth row.

"Huh?" Ino gasped as she looked at me with surprise. "Don't YELL at me like that Akiko!" She yelled at me angrily.

"Well you could at LEAST have the KINDNESS to not COMPLAIN about a person in your squad! Sure, he may be pleasantly PLUMP, but at least he does a better job of fighting then YOU do Ino!" I yelled at her, not holding anything back.

"Why you little BEAST…" She murmured with hatred. I prepared myself for an attack. She smirked at Sasuke and suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. I gasped, knowing what she was doing. I relaxed myself, then giggled slightly.

"Puppet master, puppet master… The puppet master is my guardian…" I whispered as I pictured Kira. Suddenly a large, heavy suitcase appeared in front of me.

"Hey… How did you DO that?!" Kiba exclaimed as he slowly backed away from me.

"… It's a gift…" I murmured with a small grin. I raced over to my suitcase and grabbed out Kira. I put her on my back as Ino took control of Sasuke's body.

"Let's go, PRINCESS." Sasuke said, challengingly.

"Hm, hm, hm… You're ON…" I murmured evilly as I giggled insanely. Sasuke ran towards me with his fist clenched. I ran towards him and threw Kira into battle. I swerved Kira around Sasuke and between his legs, lifting him off the ground.

"W-WHAAAAT?!" Sasuke yelled in surprise as Kira lifted him into the air.

"Kira… DROP…" I ordered as Kira dropped sasuke onto the staircase.

"Uuuuugh…" Sasuke groaned as his shoulder began to bleed. At the same time, Ino's shoulder began to bleed.

"Ahhh… NOW I know how your jutsu works… The body you're IN takes damage, but so does your ORIGINAL body…" I murmured. "VEEEERY interesting…" I added as I tried to attack Sasuke with Kira. I flipped Kira upwards and then I threw a kunai at him.

"That's ENOUGH!" Iruka-sensei shouted angrily. I made Kira catch the kunai RIGHT before it hit Sasuke's chest.

"Oh my GOD!" I heard one of girls gasp. "She nearly killed SASUKE!" She cried. All the girls in the classroom gasped at the same time.

"Ino! Get BACK to your own body!" Iruka-sensei ordered.

"What a DRAG…" Shikamaru groaned again.

_Is that ALL you ever SAY?! _I thought with anger. _I've ALREADY had enough of little miss PRINCESS over there. _I thought angrily as I glared at Ino as she regained consciousness. As she opened her bright blue eyes, she glared at me evilly. I sat back in my seat, not bothering to put Kira back in her case. Akamaru growled at me, then started to bark angrily. He started to run towards me with QUITE a speed. I stood up and reached into pocket. Kiba gasped.

"No! Don't hurt him! PLEASE!" Kiba yelled worriedly. Akamaru was 4 metres away from me now. I took out… a juicy chicken leg and threw it to the tiny dog. Akamaru pounced on it and ripped the skin from the flesh. "Huh…?" Kiba said with a confused look.

"… Good dog…" I murmured as I sat back down and looked at Akamaru.

"W… Why did you give him CHICKEN?!" Kiba yelled as he came up to me.

"… Chicken is a great source of Iron… For a stronger pooch… And the bone is un-cooked… Which is good for dogs and makes their teeth stronger…" I murmured back to Kiba.

"… Oh… I… I didn't realize…" Kiba slowly murmured. "Um… Thank you…" He added with a nervous smile.

"… Whatever…" I murmured back as I re-focused myself and looked Iruka-sensei.

"And the last member is… Shikamaru." Iruka-sensei announced.

"Told ya this was gonna be a DRAG…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Quit complaining…" I murmured as I looked at him.

After class, I walked myself home. I looked at all the trees and bushes, swaying in the cool breeze. The sun was shining and the birds were singing… And it was making me feel SICK!

Once I finally got home, I got changed into a long, black kimono and geta. (Wooden shoes that samurai wear) I grabbed my bag, put a few kunai in it, reset Kira on my back and left.

I raced into the west forest and jumped through the trees like a kangaroo. I watched behind me for anyone who might be following me.

Half an hour later, I arrived at my destination, a large, fenced-off village with; a tall, prison-like fence, the ruins of old houses and the ruins of an old castle, centred in the village. I slowly crept over to fence and removed some leaves, twigs and branches, to reveal a small hole in the ground. I squeezed under the wire of the fence and stood up.

"Don't worry… I'm nearly there." I whispered into my hearing device.

**The Red Girl Ends… **


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Red Girl… **_

_**From NARUTO! **_

I carefully made my way into the village, trying to avoid being seen. I hid around corners and peered around them, checking for passer-by's.

_Nope… Nobody's here… _I thought as I crept around the corner and raced down the street.

My pace slowed as I looked around the village.

"Eckstein, Eckstein - alles muss versteckt sein… Eckstein, Eckstein - alles muss versteckt sein." I heard a strange, soft voice faintly singing.

… _German… "Everything must be HIDDEN"…? _I thought as the voice continued.

"Wieder lieg' ich auf der Lauer

Denn wir spielen unser Spiel

Wieder wart' ich van der Mauer

Wieder steh' ich kurz vorm Ziel…"

"Again I lie in wait

Because we play our game.

Re waiting eye at the Wall

Again, I stand just before the target…" I whispered to myself. I slowly followed the voice, but it seemed to be running away from me.

"Eckstein, Eckstein - alles muss versteckt sein." The voice continued.

"Everything must be hidden…" I whispered as I breathed heavily and broke into a run.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben acht, neun, ZEHN!" The voice shouted as it suddenly jolted towards me. I slashed the air with a kunai, but nothing was there. I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself down.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN…" I whispered. "Hide and SEEK…" I murmured as I realized what the song was. "Eyes open."

"Und ich höre deinen Atem

Und ich rieche deine Angst

Ich kann nicht mehr länger warten

Denn ich weiß, was du verlangst." The voice continued to sing.

"And I hear your breath, and I can smell your fear. I cannot wait any longer, because I know what you're asking." I whispered.

"Augen auf - ich komme! Zeig' dich nicht!" The voice called as I raced around a corner.

"Don't show yourself, hide yourself." I whispered. I gasped! I quickly hid myself behind a corner before some men could see me.

"Ständig ruf' ich deinen Namen

Ständig such' ich dein Gesicht

Wenn ich dich dann endlich habe

Spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht." The voice called from another direction. I followed the voice and it seemed to guide me through a maze… Trying to get me to go somewhere… But it was also helping me to avoid being seen.

"Constantly I'll call your name. I'm constantly seeking your face. When I've finally got you, let's play truth or dare." I whispered as I dashed around corners and jumping short fences, following the voice.

"Eckstein, Eckstein - alles muss versteckt sein." The voice started to get quieter and quieter as I started to look around.

"Everything must be hidden…" I started to slow down a bit as I realized I was about two streets away from the castle. "You want me to go to the castle, don't you…?" I asked the voice.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben acht, neun, zehn! Augen auf - ich komme! Zeig' dich nicht! Versteck dich!" The voice yelled.

"Ugh, ok, ok… I'm getting there!" I said as I raced up to the castle gates.

"Augen auf ich... komme!

Augen auf - ich komme!

Augen auf - ich komme!

Augen auf - ich komme!

Aufgepasst - ich komme!

Zeig' dich nicht!" The voice yelled again. I hid on the branch of a nearby tree and watched two guards walk by peacefully. When they had gone around the corner, I climbed up the branch and jumped over the gate.

"Ich werde dich in den Thronsaal zu treffen..." The voice whispered as I entered the castle.

"I'll meet you in the THRONE room…?" I wondered thoughtfully. "… Ok…" I whispered as I made my way to the throne room.

"I've been WAITING for you…" Someone said as they hid behind the throne as I entered the throne room. I realized who it was and giggled slightly.

"I'm glad to see you again… Hotaru…" I murmured as I looked at the broken down throne.

"Ha… You're no funny anymore…" Hotaru complained sarcastically as he came out from behind the throne. Hotaru had long, black hair that was tied up in a low pony tail; he had a black, long-sleeve top on, a white vest, long, black gloves, black pants and black shoes. He had a bandage on his right thigh, probably from a battle wound.

"That new?" I asked as I pointed to the bandage.

"Yeah…" He replied as he walked up to me.

"Thanks for guiding me through the village…" I mentioned. "Considering… You know… We're not supposed to be here…" I added. "So, it was nice of you to help me like that." I finished.

"… You're welcome…" Hotaru murmured back.

"Are you ok…?" I asked Hotaru as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about something…" He replied. "I… Lost Nightfang…" He admitted. I looked at him with a serious but worried look.

"You're SERIOUS…?" I asked, thinking about Nightfang. Hotaru turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm serious…" He replied seriously.

"Ooooh, SATAN help us…" I said nervously as I tried to think of a place Nightfang would go. "That thing could have gone ANYWHERE by now! How long ago did he leave?!" I frantically asked Hotaru as I began to nervously pace around.

"About 5 minutes ago…" Hotaru replied with sadness in his eyes.

"Ok, so he COULDN'T have gone TOO far… RIGHT…?" I said worriedly as I looked at Hotaru.

"I don't know… He's really fast…" Hotaru mentioned.

"Well… Let's start looking then…" I said with a worried look as I looked around the room. "You check upstairs, I'll stay down here." I organised as I walked out of the room.

"Nightfang!" I called about 10 minutes later. I was in one of the down stairs bedrooms and I STILL hadn't found that TROUBLESOME pooch…

"Zeig' dich nicht!" The voice in my head yelled.

"Hide yourself…" I whispered as I jumped into a wardrobe. Suddenly a large wolf-like dog raced into the room and growled.

_Nightfang! _I thought with surprise. Nightfang started sniffing the ground and growling.

_Is he LOOKING for something…? _I wondered as I watched him. Suddenly Nightfang shrunk back to his normal size and barked at a certain spot. It seemed like something was under the bed. I slowly got out of the wardrobe and knelt down beside the large dog. Nightfang was up to my hip and was black and white. He was a beautiful dog, but he was very aggressive. He was very smart, and quick on his paws, I'll give him THAT…

Nightfang began to growl at me as I slowly approached him.

"Oh, get a GRIP, dog!" I told him sternly as I looked under the bed. "I…" I whispered as I looked at what I had just found. "I know what this is…"

_**The Red Girl Ends… **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Red Girl… **_

_**From NARUTO! **_

"This… This is what… I trapped that THING in….." I whispered. "How did you FIND this…?" I asked Nightfang as I turned to the dog and gazed gently into his eyes. He seemed to stare into my eyes, as if to say that he knew everything. I smiled slightly. "Good dog…" I whispered as I tried to stroke Nightfang's fur. Nightfang growled viciously at me before I could touch him. "Fine! BE like that! I'm trying to be NICE and you just PUSH me away like that! I've never PATTED a dog before! The LEAST you could do is at least let me TAP you!" I yelled angrily at the dog as I stood up and started to walk towards the door. "I'd better get out of here soon… This place brings back too many memories…" I grumbled as I opened the door. "Come on," I called to Nightfang as I turned to him. "Hotaru is looking for you! You'd better come down so he knows you're ok." I advised the dog. Nightfang turned his snout the opposite way and began to walk towards an open window. "Oh, NO you DON'T!" I yelled to the dog as I grabbed onto his scruff and pulled him towards the door. "You're… Coming… With… ME…" I struggled as I heaved the pooch out the door. "Come on… BEHAVE…" I struggled. "Hotaruuuuu! I found hiiiiim!" I yelled down the staircase. Nightfang planted himself to the ground by sitting down. "Stubborn HOUND!" I yelled at Nightfang. I let go of Nightfang's scruff, got behind him and pushed his arse down the stairs. "Hotaruuuuuu!" I yelled, hoping Hotaru would come and take his stupid HOUND back.

"I'm over here!" Hotaru murmured as I looked over to him. He was leaning on the door frame that lead to the kitchen.

"Come take your STUPID hound back!" I yelled at Hotaru as I heaved the dog forwards by its scruff.

"Come 'ere boy." Hotaru murmured calmly as he bent down. Nightfang raced towards Hotaru and rubbed his wet nose against Hotaru's face. "I missed you TOO buddy." Hotaru murmured as he smiled slightly and cuddled the pooch.

"Ugh…" I grumbled as I looked at the dog with disgust.

"Hey, don't think I've forgotten YOU…" I heard Hotaru murmur. I turned around and looked at Hotaru, who had stood up and was beginning to walk towards me. Hotaru then gave me a peck on the lips. I giggle slightly.

"I love you." I giggled happily.

"I love you too." Hotaru murmured as he smiled warmly. "Please try to be nice to Nightfang. He's a really good dog…" Hotaru mentioned, changing the subject.

"Well, at least I got the stupid hound down the staircase! He was planning to jump out the window into a TREE!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Ok, ok… Chill, ok?" Hotaru replied as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Now, let's get out of here." Hotaru suggested as he began to walk towards the front door.

"Hold on, I... Forgot something." I told him as I dashed up the staircase.

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?" Hotaru asked kindly.

"Uh, NO! No, not at all. Thanks…" I replied nervously as I reached the landing. (Top of the staircase)

"Well, ok then… Suit yourself." I heard Hotaru mumble as the door creaked shut. I made my way down the hall nice and slowly.

_I forgot to grab my box… _I thought as I found the bedroom from before. I slowly opened the door, but found a child in the middle of the room! I gasped and raced down the hall!

"Hey! Who are you?!" The child yelled as she raced down the hall after me. When I got to the staircase, I slid down the banister. (Handle on staircase) I raced towards the door when I suddenly heard the child crying. I slowed down and turned to the child. She was curled up on the ground crying and sobbing. I slowly crept over to the child and knelt down.

"Hey… Are you ok…?" I asked the child.

"… No…" The child sobbed. I parted the child's arms from her face, lifted her head and gently put her head on my lap. I began to gently stroke her head when I heard the front door creak open.

"Hey, get out here." A voice mumbled. I turned my head to see Hotaru standing in the door way. "What are you doing…?" He asked me as he peered at the child. "Who is THAT?" Hotaru asked with hint of anger.

"… Akahana…" The girl murmured weakly as she looked up at Hotaru.

"… Leave her here." Hotaru ordered.

"No! PLEASE!" Akahana pleaded. "I-I have no one here to look after me!" She cried. At that moment, my memories FLOODED my mind. The way I had searched this house from top to bottom, looking for someone to look after me… Once, I was alone in this house… I woke up here and I didn't know where I was… I searched for someone, so they could tell me where I was, for hours and hours… The days turned to weeks… The weeks turned to months… Every week, someone would come and drop food and water off at the front door. I had no one to talk to, no one to keep me safe… And soon enough… No SANITY… I'm surprised I regained it….

"Come on, we can't just LEAVE her!" I pleaded to Hotaru as I snapped back into action.

"Baby… We can't take her WITH us… You, of all people, should know why…" He replied sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave her…" I replied with sorrow. "You, of all people, should know why…" I added with a glimpse of hatred in my voice.

"But you've got a TEST in the morning!" Hotaru shot back more seriously.

"I'll get there in time!" I pleaded again. Hotaru sighed.

"Fine… I'll stay here with you…" He decided sweetly.

"Thank you baby!" I cheered happily. "Thank you!" I cheered again. Hotaru sighed again.

"Yeah, you're welcome…" He murmured with sadness in his eyes.

"Come on… I can't just LEAVE her here…" I protested. I picked Akahana up in my arms and gently carried her up the stairs. "Do you have any food here?" I asked Akahana.

"… No… I haven't had food in a week…" Akahana replied weakly. I gasped slightly as I rapidly turned to Hotaru.

"Hey, can you get Aakahana some food?" I asked frantically.

"Alright…" Hotaru murmured back. "What do you want?" He asked Akahana.

"Rice and Miso soup!" Akahana cheered happily. "Sushi, soba noodles, udon noodles and Ramen noodles!" She added. I giggled.

"You got all that baby?" I giggled as I looked at Hotaru.

"Yeah… I got all that…" he murmured back.

"I love you." I said kindly as Hotaru opened the front door.

"… I love you too…" Hotaru murmured as he shut the door.

_**The Red Girl Ends… **_


End file.
